1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a system, method, and computer program for providing brokerage services, and particularly for aggregated access to a plurality of brokerage services related to financial markets.
2. Discussion of the Background
Today investors are discovering that computers and, in particular, electronic trading of financial instruments over computer networks such as the Internet, have greatly empowered investors to self-manage and track their financial investment portfolios. Whether an individual investor is seeking to occasionally buy or sell stocks, bonds, or other financial instruments; a day trader conducting numerous such transactions each day; or a professional investor such as a licensed broker who manages the financial portfolios of numerous clients, access via a computer network to financial markets has become increasingly an important channel to conduct these transactions.
The ease of access to electronic trading has opened up great opportunities for novice investors to actively trade and maintain portfolios of their own without requiring participation in mutual funds or assistance from financial advisors or professional portfolio managers. This has resulted in the individual investor gaining hands-on experience with trading in financial instruments such as equities, and allowing them to transition to instruments such as bonds, foreign exchanges, and other instruments over global markets.
In order to have access to concurrent access to multiple markets it is necessary to access multiple brokerage services simultaneously. First, simultaneous brokerage access allows a user to monitor and take actions on multiple markets without delay. Second, this would create a natural competitive market among the participating brokers to offer competitive brokerage commissions. For example, an options specialized broker may offer the best brokerage rates for options contracts while another broker could offer the best margins over equity trades. Similarly a specialized foreign exchange (forex) commodities broker can be in a position to offer the better deal than a generic one.
Traditionally, concurrent trading in multiple markets and multiple instruments has been the domain of big institutional investors due to the resource heavy requirement of having dedicated fund managers for each channel of execution or type of financial instrument or market. However, complex trading strategies are difficult for an individual because usually each brokerage service requires a different access terminal client or user interface that each demands dedicated extra resources when managing a personal portfolio.